dragobornefandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
The objective of Dragoborne -Rise To Supremacy- is to destroy all of the opposing enemy forts. Winning/Losing Conditions There are two instances where a player will lose the game: # At the end of a player's turn, when they have no more forts # When a player is required to draw a card, but cannot due to there being no more cards left in the deck Dice At the beginning of a turn, all of a player's die are rolled and determine the types of resources available to you for that turn. There are two main uses of die in this game: #Dragoshield - These can be used to defend forts from enemy attacks and are placed in front of forts. These Dragoshields are considered defenders while active with stats as 0/X, where X is the current value of the die being used as the Dragoshield. #Dragocross - These can be used to augment creatures on your field and are placed at the top right of the creature's card. All creatures, when Dragocrossed, gain a +1/+1 stat boost but can gain additional stats or skills depending on the value of the die with which it is Dragocrossed. Certain cards may ask for specific colors of die. Die come in the following colors: *Red *Blue *Yellow *Green *Black When a card asks for a white die, any colored die can be used for its cost. Card Types There are three specific card types: *Creatures - Placed on top of forts. They will attack enemy creatures and forts and will defend allied forts when there are no Dragoshields defending the fort. *Spells - One-use effects that can affect either the player or field. After their use, they are placed into the discard pile. *Banners - Three banners are placed behind each of a player's forts at the beginning of the game, indicating what color the fort is affiliated with. Before the Game Players must prepare: *A deck consisting of 50 or more cards, not including banners. A maximum of four cards of the same name may be included in a deck. *3 Dice *3 Banners, each banner matching the color of a dice (for example, if you have 2 Yellow dice and 1 Red die, you must play 2 Yellow Banners and 1 Red Banner). Keep in mind that a deck may include creatures and spells that do not belong to your banner's colors. Setup #Randomly decide which player will go first. #Place banner cards face-down in the resource area. #Shuffle the decks and draw 5 cards from the deck. Each player is allowed one mulligan during the setup, picking any number of unwanted cards in their hand and returning them to the deck. After returning chosen cards, shuffle the deck and draw cards equal to the amount of cards returned to the deck. #Place 2 cards from the top of the deck face down onto each fort without looking at them. These will protect your forts throughout the game. #Turn the banner cards face up and begin the game. Turn Flow #Start Phase #*During the Start Phase, perform the following actions in order: #*#Stand Step - Stand (put to vertical) all Resting (horizontal) cards on your side of the field. #*#Dice Step - Roll all of your dice. #*#Draw Step - Draw a card from the top of your deck and add it to your hand. #*#Resource Step - Place the top card of your deck into your resource area face up in reverse orientation. This step is optional and the player who starts first skips this step on their first turn. #Main Phase #*The Active Player may perform the following actions in any order: #**Play cards from hand by paying their Call/Cast Costs. #**Assign dice as either Dragoshields or Dragocrosses. #**Activating ACT Abilities #**Switch the position of creatures or move creatures to different forts. Each fort may have up to two creatures on top of it. #Combat Phase #*During this phase, battles are held. Each battle follows the following set of actions: #**The active player selects one of his/her creatures, Rests it, and declares which fort he wishes to attack. #**The defending player may select one of his/her creatures and defend the active player's declared attack. If there is a Dragoshield active in front of the fort, the Dragoshield is immediately chosen as the defender. If there is no Dragoshield, the defending player proceeds to select a Standing creature on top of the defending fort and Rest it if they wish to defend. #**If a defender was chosen, the ATK value of the attacker is subtracted from the EDR value of the defender and vice versa. These EDR reductions last until the end of the turn. If a creature's EDR value drops below zero, it is destroyed and sent to the discard pile. #**If there were no defenders chosen, the attacker deals one damage to the targeted fort, regardless of ATK value. When a fort takes damage, take the topmost card on the fort and look at it (your opponent does not get to see the destroyed shield). If it has a Fort Burst, you may choose to activate the Fort Burst ability. If it does not have a Fort Burst ability, or you choose not to activate the Fort Burst ability, place it into your hand. If a Fort has no more barriers, that Fort is considered destroyed. #End Phase #*If the active player has more than 7 cards in their hand, they must discard cards until they have 7 cards in hand. #*Remove all damage counters on creatures. #*If all of a player's forts are destroyed at the end of the turn, the player loses the game. Category:Rules